


L2473B

by writingandimagination



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingandimagination/pseuds/writingandimagination
Summary: Logan knew that he was smarter than others. He picked up on patterns and trends faster than others. He never thought anything of it, until one night walking home.WARNINGS: There is a slight bit of body horror in this fic. There are descriptions of skin on the arm of a character being pulled back. There are no blood or body part descriptions other than that. There is also cursing and yelling (all caps) in this fic.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	L2473B

**Author's Note:**

> This was a final project for my Creative Writing class last semester. I changed the names when I handed it in so it wasn't super obvious that it was fanfiction. I got this idea from a prompt online "You get a gash on your arm, but instead of blood and bones, you see wires." I hope you guys enjoy, I had a lot of fun writing this one :) Also! Ther character Carrie is my Sander Sides OC, Curiosity. I'll hopefully be writing more things with her later! Enjoy the fic!

I knew I was different from others. I was able to pick up on patterns and trends faster than any of my friends, I could solve any math problem in three seconds flat, and I had most of the answers to questions that my friends had. I never imagined just how different I could be. I sat on the couch at my friend Carrie’s house. The two of us finished up a group project and got ready to binge the latest Netflix series together. It was a typical series about a girl who thought she was just a normal small-town girl and then she found out she had superpowers or something like that. I never understood the appeal to these types of shows, but Carrie seemed to enjoy them.

“C’mon Lo, lighten up! It’s not supposed to make sense, it’s just supposed to be for fun.” 

“I just don’t understand why the main character would go through the left tunnel when she knew that that was obviously the wrong way to go. Why didn’t she just listen to what she was feeling, then she wouldn’t be in this mess!” 

“Cause you’re the expert here on emotions Logan,” Carrie said as she sat down next to me with a big bowl of popcorn in her hands. I took a piece of popcorn and threw it at her. 

“Sh. The next episode is starting.” 

Carrie was right. Emotions and feelings were some of the things is just didn’t get as well as my other friends. Carrie was able to tell when people were upset, even if they were hiding it well. Patton could always make people laugh, Vigil was awesome at helping calm people down, and Roman was the one who would need help from the other three most of the time. And then there was me. The Emotionless Man, which is what Roman liked to call me when he was feeling particularly annoying. Suddenly, I felt something vibrating in my front pants pocket. I pulled out my phone and saw a name on the screen. Dee. 

“Shit. Sorry, Carrie, I have to go, Dee is calling.” Carrie paused the show and looked over at me, her eyes reflecting an emotion that I wasn’t able to pick up on. I knew that she didn’t like my brother, but I have never seen her give that look before when he was mentioned. 

“Hello?” 

“Where are you?” His voice is cold, like the feeling of ice on an iron gate. I swallowed. 

“I am over at Carrie’s, we were working on a group project and now we are just going to watch some Netflix.”

“Yeah no change of plans, I need you home tonight.” He sounded frantic, which was weird for him, he was usually calm and collected. 

“Okay, do you need me home right now, or can it wait?” 

“Now L.” 

I heard the click on the other end and looked over at Carrie. She just shook her head at me and started helping me pack my things up. She walked me to the front door and waved me off as I started to walk home.

It was a nice night, not too hot, not too cold. It started to get a little dark out when I heard footsteps behind me. I snuck a glance around and saw a man following me. I straightened up and started to walk a little faster. I had taken the walk from Carrie’s house to mine 95 times and counting. Her house was at the dead-end of her street and surrounded by trees and a couple of other houses dotted along the street. It was secluded but she didn’t live in the middle of nowhere. I heard the footsteps get closer and the sound of something being pulled out of a pocket. Before I could take another glance around there was an arm around my neck, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see something flash sliver, which I could only assume was a blade. 

“Okay kid, let's make this nice and easy. You’re going to give me all the money you have in that nice little backpack of yours, or things are not going to end well for you.” 

I knew I was in no position to laugh at this man but I couldn’t help but roll my eyes at that. Of course, things wouldn’t end well for me, I have a knife to my throat. He jerked his arm and made it a little tighter around my neck and I stumbled a bit. 

“Did you hear me, kid?” 

“Well considering your mouth is right next to my ear, yes I did hear you.” 

“I don’t think you’re really in a position to be cracking jokes right now.” 

“While that is true, I don’t have any money to give you. I’m a broke high school student.” The man's grip tightened as if he didn’t believe me and I sighed. 

“I didn’t want it to have to come to this,” I said as I raised my leg and stomped as hard as I could on his foot.

His arm flew away from my throat, but the other hand holding the knife was brought down and sliced all the way down my arm. I winced as a reflex, and then stopped for a minute. I looked at my arm and saw the knife was sticking out of my arm. ...Why didn’t it hurt? I turned and looked at the man, and I think him seeing me with a knife sticking out of my arm and not screaming in pain, or bleeding, scared him a bit. He ran before I could take out my phone to call the police. I sighed, sat down on the curb, took off my backpack and looked at the gash on my arm. I grabbed the handle of the knife and pulled it out of my arm. The silver blade reflected my own eyes back at me. No blood. Well, that wasn’t normal. I looked at the actual gash on my arm and was a little alarmed that there was no blood pouring out. Instead, I saw something...green? I pressed my hand gently on my arm, opening the wound just a little bit to see if anything got into the wound and then saw something that I wasn’t expecting to see. Wires. Green, red, blue, black and white. No bones, no muscles, no blood. Just wires. I took a deep breath and pulled back more of my skin. It didn’t hurt and the wires are exposed to the soft light of the moon. Something where my wrist should be caught my eye. A metal plaque with a combination of letters and numbers. L2473B. I had no idea what that meant. My mind ran with possibilities but I couldn’t think of anything. Maybe it was a code for something? A form of identification? I pulled my bag closer to me, opened it, and pulled out a black hoodie. I didn’t want Dee to see the wound just yet. I wanted to ask him about it. I pulled the hoodie on over my head and then swung my bag back over my shoulders and continued to walk. Those numbers and letters still burned in my mind. I think about what they could mean and walk until I realize I’m at my front door.

I opened the door and walked inside, as I took my shoes off, setting them by the front door. 

“L, is that you?” I heard Dee ask from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and saw Dee at the table, a plate of spaghetti in front of him, another across. I take my seat at the table and look up at Dee. 

“What was so urgent that you needed me home for?” Dee continued to eat as if nothing was asked. 

“Just wanted you home, worried older brother ya know.” He said with a quick smile. He’s a liar. The two of us went back to eating in silence. Dee was staring at his plate, but I noticed every couple of minutes his eyes would flick over to look at me, and then go back to his plate. I thought about the numbers and letters again. I looked at Dee. Maybe he would know? It wouldn’t hurt to ask. 

“Hey Dee, can I ask you something?”

“Is it something that you already know the answer to?” I never understood why he asked me that question every time I went to ask him something. I took a deep breath, put my fork down, and looked at him. 

“Do you know what the combination L2473B means?” Dee dropped his fork the second the words left my mouth and he looked at me. 

“What?” His face was as white as a sheet as he glared at me. I was confused as to why. He suddenly got up and walked over to me, pulled a chair next to me, and turned me to face him. 

“What did you just say?” he said. I backed up a little from him and pulled my hoodie off. Dee gasped and grabbed my arm with the cut. He looked inside at the wires as he moved my arm for some reason. Maybe he was making sure the wires weren’t broken. He then looked at me, unbridled rage on his face. 

“How the hell did this happen, Logan?” I tried to pull my arm away from him, but his grip was too tight on my arm.

“I got mugged on the way home from Carrie’s, but I’m okay.”   
“Yeah you look great Logan, the cut on your arm totally couldn’t have ruined everything.” 

“Dee what are you talking about, let me go!” I tried to pull away again but his grip got even tighter. Dee looked at me, his face pale, but it seemed like he was staring directly into my soul. 

“L2473B, system restart.” I felt myself stiffen and then my vision went black.

When I woke up I was laying on a table. My wrists and ankles were bound. There were computers on my left and a table with tools scattered all over it on my right. I was in a place I didn’t recognize. What the hell happened? The last thing I remembered was Dee grabbing my arms and looking at the wires. The wires… I turned and looked down at my arm. There were just wires. No skin, no nothing. Just wires, metal, nuts and bolts. It looked like the inside of a...robot. No. There’s no way. I’m not- I heard a door open and a sliver of light lit up the floor. I heard footsteps and then I saw Dee standing by computers, typing, and clicking. His face was lit up by the computer screen, and I could tell he was frustrated. 

“Dee, what the hell is going on?” I asked as I craned my neck to try and get a better look at him. Dee inhaled, turned and looked at me. 

“Hello, Logan.” 

“Dee what the hell?! What is going on, why am I on this table, why are there wires in my arm?!” He looked at me with an unreadable expression on his face and walked closer. 

“Why do you ask questions when you already know the answer??” I looked at him in disbelief. 

“Declan, how the fuck am I supposed to know why there are wires in my arm. You clearly aren’t surprised that I am here laying on this table, so you have the answers, not me!” Dee lowered his head. 

“Logan, what happened to mom and dad?” I blinked at him in surprise. 

“What?! What do they have to do with-”

''L2473B, answer.” I stiffened.

“They died in a fire on February 4th, 2073.” I relaxed and then looked at him. 

“Declan, please. What is going on.” Dee looked at me and I could see that the expression on his face softened. He walked back over to his desk and pressed a button. I could feel the restraints on my ankles and wrists give way and I was able to sit up. I ran my metal fingers over the smooth exterior of the wires, of my arm. Dee came over and sat next to me and started putting a covering over my arm. When it snapped into place it looked exactly like skin. I looked up at him. 

“Mom and Dad weren’t the only ones that died in the fire that night.” I looked at Dee my eyes wide. 

“What do you mean?” Dee took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. He covered the metal on my hands and my other arm as he spoke. 

“Did you ever wonder exactly how I got this?” He said as he placed his hand on his shoulder. His burn scar. I knew Dee had a huge scar on his left shoulder that ran down to his wrist. It was one of the reasons he never wore tank tops or short sleeve shirts in the summer. Every time I would ask about it when we were kids he would just shake head and tell me when I was older. I could see tears welling up in Dee’s eyes. He finished working on my arms and hands and then got up and walked to his desk. He opened a drawer, pulled out a flash drive, and then walked back over to me. The flash drive in his hand was old, worn, and dusty 

“The answers are here.” Two tears slid down his face and landed on his hand. “Do with this what you will.” He handed me the flash drive and then he stood up and started to walk toward the door. 

“Dee wait, what is this?!” He opened the door and looked back at me. 

“I understand if you don’t want to come back.” The door shut and I was there on the table alone, with this flash drive in my hand. 

What was I supposed to do now? I decided to get up and leave this dark creepy room. I walked through the door that Dee did and I walked out into the night, into our backyard. 

“Hah, so that’s why you never wanted me to go into the shed,” I said as I closed the door behind me. I looked in the driveway and saw that Dee’s car was gone. 

“Wonder if he went to get some more tools to fuck around with,” I said even though I knew all of the stores would be closed by now. I walked inside and walked to the kitchen. My phone was on the table, Dee must have taken it out after I passed out, or I guess shut off. I picked the phone up and looked at it. 

“Guess your more my brother than Dee is,” I said to the phone. I knew it wouldn’t respond to me, it’s a phone. Phones can’t talk, can’t move, can’t feel. I unlocked it and saw a picture of me and all of my friends in the archway of an amusement park. It was the week after finals and Carrie and Patton insisted that we all go somewhere fun to destress. The two of them are in the front Carrie holding up two peace signs, Patton sticking his tongue out at the camera. Roman had his arm slung around Virgil’s shoulder and Virgil was rolling his eyes at him, his arms crossed. I insisted to take the picture, I wasn’t very photogenic. But that didn’t stop Carrie from taking pictures of me when she thought I wasn’t looking. I opened my contacts and pulled up Carrie’s number. I held the phone to my ear as it started ringing.

“Yellow?”   
“Carrie, it’s Logan.” 

“I know Logan, you don’t need to tell me every time I have your name saved into my phone.” 

“That’s just my standard greeting I don’t know what you want from me.” I could hear her laugh on the other side. 

“What’s going on.” 

“I know I left a couple of hours ago, but can I come back.” 

“Logan, did something happen?” Carrie immediately sounded more serious. 

“I don’t know how to answer that.” 

“Well, the others are over here too, I got lonely after you left, do you want them here too, or do you want me to kick them out, cause I can do that.” 

“No, they should probably hear this too.” 

“Okay… Logan, you aren’t hurt are you?” 

“No, I’m not physically hurt.” 

“Mentally? Emotionally?.” 

“Can I answer when I get to your house?” There was a pause on the other end.

“I will explain everything when I get there. I promise. C’mon Carrie, you know how I never break a promise.” There was a small chuckle from Carrie. 

“Do you want to stay the night Lo?” I thought for a moment. I didn’t know when Dee would be back, but I didn’t want to be near him right now.

“Yeah, I’ll go pack a bag. Thanks, Care.” 

“Anything for you Logan. We’ll be waiting.”

I hung up the call and then walked up to my room to go pack a bag. I opened the door to my room and started to pack my bag. I tried to ignore the thoughts that were running through my head as I got my things together. Did I even need sleep? Was just living like a normal person pointless anymore? Should I even be dragging my friends into this? What if they reject me? Reject the idea of me? I packed up the last of my things and then left my house, locking the front door behind me.   
I began to walk back to Carrie’s house. The same way that I came from. I looked at the spot where all of this went down if that stupid idiot hadn’t tried to rob me, none of this would have happened. I was at Carrie’s house within five minutes and I could see the living room light on through the window. I saw Roman and Virgil standing up in front of the other two, their arms moving about as if they were in an argument. Which, to be fair, they probably were. Those two bickered like an old married couple. I saw Patton with a bowl of popcorn on his lap and Carrie sitting next to him, her knees tucked up to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs as she watched the two in front. And of course, they all were in onesies. I could have just sat there and watched the four of them out here. I knew I was about to go in there and ruin their fun, ruin their night. Ruin everything. I knew I shouldn’t be there, I didn’t belong. I was just about to turn around when a car pulled up into the driveway. I turned around and shielded my eyes from the headlights, even though they didn’t bother me. The headlights turned off and a man stepped out of the car. 

“Hey, Logan! I’m surprised you aren’t inside already!” I forced a smile as Carrie’s dad, Mr. Ryder walked up to me and clapped me on the back. 

“Oh, I was just about to-” 

“Come on in, the night brings a chill.” I couldn’t help but laugh at that. Carrie was certainly Mr. Ryder’s daughter, both of them exceedingly dramatic. 

“Thank you, Mr. Ryder.” 

“Logan, we have been over this before, you have full right to call me Larry.” He said as he opened the front door and ushered me inside. 

“Frozen 2 is the superior movie! You can have your WRONG opinion but it’s so much better!” 

“You just like it because of how dark it is! Frozen, however, was an instant classic! Plus all of the songs in Frozen are iconic.” 

“Are you telling me that Into the Unknown isn’t iconic?” 

“DID I SAY THAT? I MISSED THE PART WHERE I SAID THAT?” Mr. Ryder chuckled as we both heard the conversation coming from the living room. 

“Must be movie night. I’ll let you take care of that one.” He patted me on the back and walked upstairs. I took off my shoes and walked into the living room. 

“Logan! Finally, we can settle this. Which Frozen movie is better, the first or second one?” Roman said as I walked into the living room placing my stuff down onto the floor behind the couch. 

“Well Frozen was an instant classic, and we all enjoyed it but we went to go see Frozen 2 three times and every single time both Patrick and Carrie cried. I don’t particularly enjoy Disney movies but from the way you four reacted I would say Frozen 2.” 

“HAH!” Virgil said as he pointed at Ron. “So I’m the winner and we are watching Frozen 2.” I walked around the couch and I sat next to Carrie. 

“Actually,” I said as I reached into my pocket. “Could we maybe watch something else?” All eyes turned to me. 

“Logan has an opinion on what movie we should watch? Tea.” Roman said as he sat down on the couch next to Virgil. I sighed and pulled out the flash drive. 

“Carrie, can I borrow your laptop?” Carrie looked at me and nodded. 

“Yeah give me one second.” She got up off the couch and walked upstairs to her bedroom. The others looked at me and Patrick scooted closer to me. 

“Logan is everything...okay?” I sighed.

“I’m not exactly sure how to answer that right now Patton.” Patton, Virgil, and Roman all looked at each other. Carrie came back into the room with her laptop and an HDMI cord. She started to hook her laptop up to the TV and when it was ready she turned and looked at me and held her hand out. 

“Lemme see the flash drive, Lo.” I took a deep breath and handed her the flash drive. I had no idea what was going to be on it, so they would be just as surprised as me. Carrie stuck the flash drive in her laptop and a media player popped up. Carrie got up, walked over the light switch, turned off the lights, walked back over to her laptop, pressed play and sat down. 

The screen flickered on. There was Dee. Sitting at the camera, adjusting it. He looked so young...like he was 25.

“Logan...is that…?” Carrie said as she sat down next to me. 

“The date is currently December 4th, 2086. This will be my last attempt. I tried to build prototypes of a mother and father robot.” Dee placed his hand on his neck and looked down as if he was remembering something. 

“They were unsuccessful. This will be my last attempt at trying to have any semblance of a family. I want my little brother back.” There was a flicker of something in Dee’s eyes. Determination? “This is the first log tracking my progress of the creation of L2473B. I won't fail you, Logan. I promise.” The video cut out. I could feel every single person's eyes on me.

“Logan, what the hell are we watching?” I could hear the tension in Virgil’s voice. She was anxious.   
“Just...keep watching, please. 

The video started up again. There was Dee, he had grease on his face, he was sweaty and his hair was messed up under the bandanna he was wearing to keep it out of his face. 

“The date is currently February 12th, 2087. L2473B’s progress is coming along nicely. So far nothing has gone wrong in the creation of his main support system.” Dee moved out of the way of the camera and there was basically a metal skeleton laying out on a table. A table I recognized as the one I was strapped down to earlier. 

“I’ve been watching documentaries and reading up on how to create a robot that is so human-like it can even feel emotions. Did’ ya hear that Logan? I’m going to make sure that you get the chance to live a normal life. You aren’t going to be a robot that’s cooped up in here all the time. You are going to go out and make friends and just be a normal kid. And I can’t wait to watch it happen. You deserve it, buddy. I won’t rest until we’re a happy family again.” The video played and we sat there and watched Dee just work on creating my skeleton. I felt pressure on my hand and I looked and saw Carrie squeezing my hand. I looked up at her and saw tears starting to form in her eyes. I looked at the others. Roman had his arm around Virgil and Patton was holding Roman’s other hand. I wasn’t sure if they understood it yet but one thing was certain, I had definitely just ruined movie night. Would they still want to be around me when they found out I was…

The video jumped and there was Dee sitting at his workstation, tears in his eyes as he looked back at his creation on the table. It was more than just a metal skeleton. There were wires running through the body, it looked just C3PO in The Phantom Menace without his gold metal covering. 

“This is BULLSHIT,” Dee said as he slammed his hands down on his desk. 

“I shouldn’t have to run my little brother's emotions through a computer program. They should just be. This was a stupid idea.” Dee looked up at the sky. 

“WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE HIM FROM ME?!” He slammed his hands back on the desk and placed his head down. His shoulders were shaking. Was he...crying? Dee picked his head back up and wiped at his face. 

“I don’t want to be alone anymore. I can’t. I need you, Logan. I don’t want to be in a world without you. You’re my baby brother, I would do anything for you. Even if that means bringing you back.” Dee took a deep breath and looked at the camera. 

“Today is June 11th, 2087. The flesh material that will serve as L2473B’s covering has just come in along with hair and other things to make him look more human than robot.” 

We all sat there and watched as Dee started to create a more human-looking...thing. A human-looking thing that looked like me. When Dee started to place the hair on my head, Patton gasped. He got it. I looked at everyone’s face. They were all pale. They all understood what was happening. What I was. Carrie’s grip got tighter. 

The video started again and I audibly gasped. There I was. On the screen. But it wasn’t me. I mean it was but I was moving exactly as a robot would. None of my motions were smooth. I was choppy. It looked like a cheap imitation of myself. However the look on Dee’s face. He looked proud. 

“The date is November 23rd, 2087 and L2473B is taking his first steps.” The robot- I was moving around the room, eyes blinking rapidly, walking jerkily around. 

“How are you doing Logan?” No response from the robot. Dee chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. 

“We are still working on responding to just Logan. He can’t go around outside walking around like this but he moves and he isn’t violent.” Dee chuckled. 

“I’ve never gotten this far. Okay,” he clapped his hands. 

“L2473B. Status Update.” I watched myself on the screen as I stiffened and turned to look at Dee. I started to speak. My voice was cold and metallic. 

“Currently the time is 4:57 pm on November 23rd, 2087. It is currently 45 degrees outside and we are standing in a shed in your backyard. Is that answer satisfactory.” I could see Roman flinch. That is what I would say to him when he would ask me questions just to piss me off and then I would give him a long-winded answer that nobody asked for. Dee chuckled on the screen. 

“There still some things to work out but I think this one just might work.” 

The video changed. We weren’t in Dee’s shed anymore. It was my kitchen. Dee was adjusting the camera onto some shelf and then he hopped down. From the angle, it was at it looked like Dee placed it on top of the cabinets. 

“It is February 4th, 2088. I finished. Logan is getting ready to go out with some friends and you will get to see his progress. I’m so proud of him.” Dee get down off of the counter and I watched as I walked in. 

“Ready for tonight hot-shot?” 

“I’m going out to an ice skating rink with friends? How am I a ‘hot-shot?’” There was a knock on the door that came from the video. I walked out of the frame and then came back in, Carrie following behind me. 

“Declan, this Carrie, she’s one of the people I will be going out with tonight.”   
“Hi! It’s really nice to meet you. Logan has told me so much about you.” 

“I could say the same about you. It’s nice to meet you, Carrie. You can just call me Dee.” He shook her hand and then the video started to fritz out. Carrie let go of my hand and turned the TV off. She walked over to her laptop, shut it, and then sat down next to me.

It was quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the clock ticking in the kitchen. Carrie and Virgil were just staring at the TV, and I saw a few tears slide down Carrie’s cheeks. Patton shifted uncomfortably and then Roman spoke. 

“That. Is some bullshit.” I had a feeling Roman would lash out in anger. Of course, they would be mad, finding out that someone they trust is actually a lie. 

“I understand if you want me to leave-” 

“No not you!” Roman said as he stood up. 

“I’m talking about Declan! He kept that from you all these years and he decides to tell you by just giving you a fucking flash drive. I’m sorry that’s fucking ridiculous.” 

“I mean I get your point,” Virgil said as he adjusted herself on the couch. 

“But Declan had nothing, and I mean would you believe your brother if he came up and told you that you were actually a robot?” 

“The first rule of living with my twin brother is to never believe anything he says. I just…” Roman ran a hand through his hair. 

“There had to be a better way. I knew I didn’t like Dee but man this just blows it out of the water.” Virgil and Roman continued to argue with each other but I just continued to stare at the TV. That was a lot. It was unfair to put everyone through that with me, I now understand how that can be overwhelming. 

“Logan?” I looked over and saw that everyone was staring at me, with what I believe was pity in their eyes. 

“Apologies, can you repeat the question. I believe I was spacing out.” 

“Patton asked how you were doing, Logan,” Carrie said. I sat there and thought for a moment. 

“I am processing all of the information that was just given to me and I realize that it was unfair of me to put all of you in that position to watch my creation and for that, I apologize. I can grab my things and I will be out of your lives in a moment, I can understand not wanting to have someone as fake as I am-” I started to stand up but Carrie grabbed my hand. I looked down at her and she had tears in her eyes. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” 

“I am simply removing myself so you don’t have to deal with the repercussions of having someone like me in the friend group.” Virgil laughed. 

“And what exactly do you mean ‘someone like you,’ specs?” 

“Simple. I am not human. You all are.” 

“And you think that makes us want to stop hanging out with you?” Patton said as he pulled his knees in closer to his chest. 

“That would make the most logical sense, yes.” 

“For an achievement of science, you are a dumbass,” Roman said as he sat back down next to Virgil. 

“Logan,” Carrie said as she gave my hand a squeeze. I felt a rush of emotions course through me. I wasn’t sure what emotions they were, but they were positive. 

“You are a part of this friend group. For now and for always. We don’t care if you’re a robot, a cyclops, Godzilla, whatever!” She said with a small laugh. A few tears fell down her face. 

“We love you, Logan. Always have always will. That certainly isn’t going anywhere.” I was confused. 

“You mean to tell me that you are all okay with having a non-human among your group?” 

“Logan, you’re not an alien,” Patton said with a smile. “We encounter robots all the time nowadays. It’s not like ‘robots’ themselves are a new thing.” Roman and Virgil nodded. 

“Plus, you can feel emotion. I’ve never seen a robot who can do that.” Roman said with a shrug. Carrie rolled her eyes. 

“The point is we love you, Logan. And that isn’t going to change.” I looked at the four individuals in front of me. The people who took me in when I was the new kid at school. The people who always went out for ice cream when someone would get an A+ on an assignment (it was me most of the time.) The people who I would do anything for, and I know that they would do anything for me. And here they were, accepting me as if nothing was different. 

“I think you know what time it is now Logan,” Carrie said with a smirk on her face. 

“No. Please no. Anything but that.” But it was too late. My fate was sealed. Carrie wrapped her arms around me, and then everyone followed suit, as we were wrapped into a big group hug. We sat there, all of us together for a couple of minutes and then we pulled back.   
“Okay, can we watch a happy movie now please!” Roman said as he walked toward the TV. Virgil positioned himself on an air mattress and Patton took the one next to him as Roman started the movie up. Carrie and I stayed on the couch. Roman started to play Frozen 2 and we watched, cuddled in blankets. 

The movie was over and I went to move to turn the TV off but there was a weight on my shoulder. Carrie’s head was on my shoulder and she was fast asleep. Well, I guess I’m not moving. I sat back into my couch crease and looked at Carrie. I brushed a few strands of hair out of her face and tucked them behind her ear. I looked at the three on the air mattresses, Patton fast asleep, cuddled up next to a pillow and Virgil using Roman’s chest as a pillow, the two of them also asleep. I leaned my head against the top of Carrie’s and shut my eyes. I had no idea where I stood with Dee, let alone where he was. My phone was in my jacket pocket, and my jacket was over on the floor with my stuff, and I wasn’t going to wake Carrie to go get it. I have no idea what the world holds for me, now that I’m living life as a robot, but I do know with the four of them by my side, anything is possible. And once the morning comes I’ll find out whether or not Dee will be by my side as well, or if it will be the five of us against the world.


End file.
